Killed in Fire, Risen from Ashes
by Ball-Jointed-Dragon
Summary: Freddy swore to make her life hell. She, in return, promised the same. Both don't know that the Fates have promised a strange and interesting twist (ship is not the main focus of the story until later on)(please give it a chance)(rated M for a reason later on...)
1. The Fire

**_A/N: So a couple of things: This takes place in the future._**

 ** _Mari has a backstory about how and why she ended up at the pizzeria_**

 ** _SHE IS A SHE, I KNOW, OMG, STRAIGHT COUPLE, OMG._**

 ** _Please be nice, I love this ship and my writing does this no justice, so I apologize. Please review to let me know what you think of it so far, and tell me what I should work on in the next chapter._**

 ****The mechanic had been working for months. Or had it been years? He had long lost count of the days that passed as he worked on the project in front of him, the project that was his very lifeblood, the reason he clung to his shreds of sanity that whispered promises of a normal life. First, however, he must finish this project. First, he must complete the one thing he would need for the rest of his life.

The figure in front of him had a frame of titanium. Lost hours were spent gathering the clumps of the material before melting them down, turning them into the beams that now formed an almost perfectly-replicated skeleton. Wires wrapped around the bones, or merely ran up into the head, or wrapping around the 'ulna' and the 'radius'. The book of the human anatomy sat nearby, resting against other books that all had similar, if not the exact same subject as the book that laid on them.

Purple eyes stared unblinkly at the man, watching his every move, devoid of life. He knew that once they were completed, she would open her eyes for the first time, recognize her father and become the little girl that he and his wife had been planning for months before both her and the baby were snatched from him by the cruel hands of Death.

Circut boards were on a seperate, nearby table, with tools spread in between, careful of the tiny parts that would hold the personality of the future daughter. As of right now, there was only one more to complete before it could be placed inside the skull. He worked on it now, a mask keeping his face safe from the sparks that flew back, threatning to destroy and maim him for creating such an odd and unorganic lifeform in this village that he lived in.

The villagers had been sympathetic when he lost his wife and child. Yet when he became obsessed with creating a daughter to replace the one he lost, they turned their backs on him. They didn't understand. They would never understand that he needed to think she was still alive. She would look like his wife, yet would hold some of his own features.

Some features, however, would be different, not from her nor him. But her own.

He paused in his workings, the sautering iron wavering in the air. He shook his head, finishing the final board. He shut off the iron and carefully set it aside, moving the boards to the finished table, where pieces that were ready to be placed and put a finishing touch on his daughter would rest until needed.

He moved quickly, knowing that he was so close to finishing her. The synthetic skin that he had created stretched over the skeleton and 'muscles'. As he looked upon her, he knew he had done the best he could. She was as realistic as real could be, although he still wished he had not needed to do certain things in order to retain such realistic standards.

With his jaw set, he reminded himself why he had done this in the first place, and continued on. Pieces were put in place, personality was put into her mind. When he had closed her panel in her head, he took the wig that had long, wavy blonde, nearly white, hair, and placed it on the bare skull. Carefully, he sew the wig into place, creating a hairline.

He was careful, and when he stood back, he had to remind himself to breath. She looked like the daughter his wife and him had pictured, with minor adjustments. Tall, lean. A smooth, heart-shaped face with soft curls from her hair framing her face. Long lashes adorned lavender eyes, which sparkled with a hidden life.

Her clothing was unusual, but as it was, the entire situation was unusual. Black dress that went down to her knobby knees, a white apron tied around her waist. Striped sleeves went down to her elbows before being tied with a black ribbon. Knee-high white boots with three black belts ensured she wouldn't hurt her feet.

He nearly wept at the sight. She was complete. She was ready to be turned on and start a life that he knew he must maintain as 'normal', even if she noticed that things were not so.

As he flipped the switch, he smiled, whispering to himself, "You've done well, Martin."

"Marinette!" the teenaged girl jolted upwards, rubbing her eyes. She was still so tired, yet she couldn't place why. "Marinette, wake up! You'll be late for school!"

Looking at the clock, she realized that what her father said was indeed true. She needed to hurry, or else her friend and herself would be late for school. She jumped out of bed, heading to her closet, calling down the stairs to her father.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she threw on whatever she deemed clean, brushing off a stray hair from her shoulder before lacing up her boots, nabbing her pack before she made her way downstairs.

The small kitchen only held a few counters, cupboards, and a small circular table in the corner. Flower designs were painted onto the doors and surfaces of all of them.

"There you are, Marinette. Amy has been waiting for you for fifteen minutes, now!"

Indeed, there was Mari's best friend, Amy. Her pixie cut was always a nice thing to wake up to early in the morning, as it was usually the first thing she saw. Amy was always in Mari's home before she woke up, almost as if she were part of the two-member family that Martin had pulled together.

"I'm sorry, Dad. Sorry, Amy."

Amy snorted, sipping from one of their coffee mugs. "You're not sorry in the slightest."

Mari chuckled. "You may be right about that."

Before her friend could take another sip, Mari nabbed her arm and booked it out of the house, calling to her father that she would be home later. Martin called back that she best be careful, and that dinner was at 6. She and Amy giggled once out of sight from the small house, chatting idly as they followed the worn path that lead to a branch in the path.

To the right would be to school; to the left was an abandoned city, left behind by humans when they fled to space not too long ago.

One look at Amy, and she was already nudging Mari to go left, leaving Mari confused.

"But we must go to school…"

Amy smiled, a finger to her lips as she winked. "Shhh, just this one day, okay?"

Considering that this was Mari's best friend since forever, she decided to trust her. After all, this was the girl who answered all of Mari's questions; who beat up those who treated Mari like shit and told of her secret; that she was an Android.

"So, where should we go first?" Mari smirked at her friend, who only gave her an amused glare.

It wasn't like this was their first time sneaking off to the abandoned city. They've done it numerous times, enough so that they could conjure a mental map of the place. Dangerous? Yes. Did they care? Not in the least.

"I was thinking we should go to the mansion." despite the fact that she said this nonchalantly, Mari was instantly interested.

"Are you sure, Amy? We've already explored there, and there wasn't much to find." she sounded unsure, looking at her smaller friend with hesitation.

It was almost an unspoken rule that they never explore areas they've explored already.

"Are you questioning me, miss Android?" her voice was cold, yet playful.

She made a mocking laugh. "Hah, hah, yeah, you got me, I'm made of metal. It's not at all like the whole village is unaware of this secret double life I lead!"

"I'm serious, Mari. Let's go to the mansion." Her face gave away how serious she was about this, folding her arms and standing in front of her long-time friend.

After one look, she sighed, and her hands tightened on her pack. "Alright, alright. Stop twisting my arm. Let's go."

Amy beamed, dashing off already.

"Amy! Amy, wait up!" she ran after her, groaning in agony.

The door screeched open, releasing a foul odor that assaulted the two girls noses as soon as they stepped in.

"Aug, I forgot how awful it was in here." Mari shook her head, looking around.

A dusty chandelier, a musty carpet that had holes and looked wet. The couch, chairs, tv, and mirrors were covered with white sheets, and cobwebs were abundant in this area. Mari swore she saw a rat skittering past, but opted not to tell of it.

"Agreed." Amy looked around, but not for long. Already, she was taking off up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?!" snapped the elder, already hurrying to catch up to her friend. Frankly, she was glad her friend was pushing through.

She simply didn't like the feeling that she was getting by being in this place.

Jogging past rooms and peering into them at random, she finally found her friend in the master bedroom, which reeked of rot.

The bed curtains were torn and full of holes, strands revealing age and decay. The floor easily bent under Mari's weight, almost seeming like it would swallow her hole if not for the roach-infested rug. An old chair was pushed against the wall with a plank put across the two arms, holding candles that laid, unlit.

Dust coated the once-white painted vanity, the mirror completely opaque with dirt and grime. An old hairbrush had bristles missing, and a jewelry box was knocked over, leaving damaged and rotted jewelry that Mari dared not touch.

But what was most strange was that there were candles on every. Surface. Availabe.

These weren't old, melting, or turning black. No, these were new, fresh. Their wicks were still bent from their packaging, which Mari could see had been kicked under the bed.

Slowly, purple eyes met blue ones. Yet one pair held something dangerous in them, something that would make a grown man flinch.

"Amy, what's all this?" she glanced around, trying to joke off the tense and suffocating atmosphere that filled the room in a heartbeat. "Are we going to bake a huge cake?"

"It's not fair."

"P-pardon?"

Amy looked up from the candle she held, looking at Mari. "It's not fair. You get to be made out of metal and wires. Me? I get the short end of the stick. I'm human."

Mari already knew where this was going. They had gone over it over and over, like a school play.

"You know that's not true, Amy."

Amy glared, and Mari shut her mouth, finding herself at a loss for words.

"You get to run faster than me. Jump higher than me. You get to scrape yourself so badly yet get right back up and laugh it off without so much as a drop of blood."

The uneasy feeling returned tenfold, and Mari tried to back away, only to feel that the door she had shut behind herself decided it didn't want to open.

"Y'know, I've been planning this for a really, really long time." Amy approached her, the candle being lit by a match. Where did she get that.

"Planning what, e-exactly…?" She tried to back up some more, finding herself trapped against the door. But she didn't need to worry, as Amy was moving along, lighting candles with the lite one in hand.

"I've been studying demonology. Black magic. I've finally figured out how to switch us, who we are. So that way I don't have to die."

Mari's eyes widened with fear. "You don't have to fear Death-"

"Oh, and here we go again!" she snarled, whirling on Mari. "Little miss perfect doesn't need to worry about Death because Death will never come for her. Face it, Mari. You have something I want. And today, I'll be taking that. Whether you say yes or no. "

She surged forward, grabbing Mari and throwing her further into the room. Now, this close to the ground, Mari could smell something they couldn't before.

The floor wasn't bending with decay, or mold. It was bending because it was soaked in gasoline.

"Amy, you don't have to do this!" she yelled, Amy picking up a different candle, kicking away the first candle.

The look in Amy's eyes is something Mari will never forget.

It was like her humanity was gone, as if she no longer cared about others. All she wanted was something she couldn't have. She was so desperate to try and get what she wanted that she was willing to destroy her one and only friend to get it.

"But darling, I really, really do." she kicked the rug away, revealing a pentagram.

Mari's mind supplied that it was horribly drawn, and it would never work in a demon ritual, even if Amy wanted it to.

Candles made a thunk as they were set down at each point of the pentagram, Amy's smile as cold as every other smile Mari had seen on her for her entire life.

"Amy, this is dangerous! Just forget about this, and let's go home-"

The piercing blue made her want to scream, but Mari's mouth went back to being as if it was sewn shut.

"I have to." she put the final candle down, and seemed to wait.

The air was so tense, Mari was struggling to breath, looking around at all the shadows and patches. Yet, nothing happened. Realizing her plan didn't work, Mari relaxed. That is, until Amy picked up a candle again, holding it sideways.

"Alright then. Time for plan B."

"Plan B?!"

Watching the candle fall was like watching a match falling towards a pile of dry leaves. Only the dry leaves were made of fabric, and the fabric was doused in gasoline.

The moment the candle touched the rug, it went up in flames.

Mari began to panic, reaching for Amy to drag her out. Her flailing hands met nothing, and she saw Amy slowly back away from her as the flames grew. Her smile was still cold, her eyes calculating. When the flames covered their only escape, Amy tackled Mari to the ground, pulling at her hair and trying to get at her eyes.

Mari dodged these attempts, and struggled to get Amy off of her. Despite the fact that she was a robot, she wasn't designed for heavy lifting, and therefore struggled with throwing the blonde off.

By now, black smoke was filling the room, causing Amy to start coughing. Mari took this chance and threw her off, jiggling the doorknob as she attempted to escape.

Amy would only sit in the middle of her poorly-done pentagram, smiling as she watched Mari's futile attempts.

"After this is all over, Mari…" she smiled innocently, her eyes dead. "They'll make your life hell."

The flames licked up Amy's pants, and Mari screamed for help, for Amy to move, anything. She stomped on the flames, but it did nothing, only spurred them onward to snag and destroy the things that could and would burn.

Soon, a wall of fire surrounded Mari and Amy. Amy was clearly fading fast, her eyes falling shut as she coughed harshly. Fire was in her hair and on her clothes, burning her; yet as Mari could only watch in horror, she could hardly care. She smiled one more time before the fire consumed her.

mari yanked on the door again, screaming for help. Tears fell down her soot-smudged cheeks, and she could hear chattering coming from the outside.

"HELP. SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP US!" her voice was becoming hoarse, and she turned just in time to see the floor collapse under them.

She fell, fell, fell. And when she finally landed, it was with a loud crack.

Silence. Pure silence. She felt clean. Moving her hand cautiously, she could feel sheets. Was she home? No. She didn't feel the tell-tale lace from her nightgown. Instead, what she wore felt like paper covering her.

Open your eyes.

"Amy?!" Mari bolted upright, her memories flooding her the moment she did. She swore she could hear Amy, though.

Martin sat in the chair beside Mari's hospital bed, looking as if he had just lost his whole world. Looking at Mari, he saw confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Father." She choked back a sob when she saw him. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry… it was an accident-"

The now-old man held up a hand, giving a soft sigh. "Marinette, there is something you must know.

While you were out, the parents of the village held a meeting, of which I was forced to attend. The fire that had broken out.. it killed Amy. And since you were with her, many fingers pointed towards you as committing arson, and murder. "

"M-murder?! But Father, I would never-"

"That is just it, Mari. You and I both know you were doing everything you could to save Amy. Yet the parents now see you as a threat; a danger to their children now that Amy has passed. When the fire had broken out, they found out what you truly were, and they forced my hand.

They gave me a choice. One is that you be dismantled, your parts turned to scrap metal. That I cannot do. The second is that you leave, and find a place elsewhere. Your crimes committed here would stay here, and no one would know of it. However, you cannot leave as a human. You must go as you were made; an animatronic.

It is 2056, love, so I can imagine that there are plenty of places for you to find work.

There was a complication of this, however. We mustn't talk to one another. We must pretend as if we don't exisist." his old eyes were saddened by the truth he was unleashing on her.

"But Father, what about you?" Mari was sobbing freely, looking at her father.

Her father, who couldn't reach the top shelf anymore. Her father, who struggled to get out of bed now. Her father, who had many lines covering his face. Her father, who had a permanent hunch due to his working on many projects. Her father, who was going to give up his world just so she could be safe.

"I will get a nurse." he shushed her. He placed a newspaper in front of her. The headline made it clear where he wanted her to go.

She swallowed harshly. "Are you sure, Father? Can't there be another way?"

He shook his head. She and him stared at one another for a bit before they pulled each other into a tight embrace, as if it would be their last.

In a way, it was.

She hiccuped, and pulled away after a while. She looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go."

Pizzeria Searches for New Animatronic; Details Inside


	2. New Start

**_A/N: I understand that you may read and like the story, but without comments, I don't exactly know if you guys like it or not._**

 ** _But I will continue on with this because this is something new to me, and I love it dearly._**

Her father told her that she had to act as if she was just another animatronic as soon as he sold her. She had to act as if she was programmed, as if she had a mental schedule running constantly. Yet she couldn't think of doing such a thing when she was in such a situation as the one she was in now.

Since the people of her village had deemed her dangerous, she had her arms pinned to her sides. Thick steel bands wrapped around her body tightly, binding them and keeping her from clawing at the wooden walls that currently surrounded her. And was it just her, or was the air getting thinner? Granted, she didn't need air, but it was almost a security blanket, that she was alive and okay. Even, of course, if that meant that Amy herself was no longer such a thing.

 _ **Stop thinking like that. We're about to go in front of a whole group of animatronics!**_

Amy hadn't left. Not even close. Instead, when her soul had abandoned her body, she had attatched to the one thing she was aiming for all along; Mari's animatronic body. Despite how she hadn't wanted to die, it seemed that dying was part of the strange ritual that Amy had been attempting back in the now-burned-down mansion. Thankfully, the village was lenient on that charge and didn't send a bill to her father for the damages.

It's not like anyone was living there.

Mari shook her head, which was the only thing she really could move at the moment. The box was barely big enough for her chest to expand when she breathed, let alone for any other movement. She shifted her feet, which weren't really feet anymore. They were nubs, and these nubs had a black-and-white stripped design going up. It was all part of her new 'form', one she didn't even want, much like the company she had as of current.

Her box was jostled roughly, and she had to clench her teeth to not yell out insults to those who were handling her. They clearly couldn't see the big, orange stickers all over the box, all of them reading FRAGILE. Another had jostle made her count her lucky stars that she was bound to the box, despite her constant mental griping about it.

A strange smell made her perk up a bit. It no longer smelled like the inside of a foot locker, nor did it smell like the outside, which smelled like dead leaves and chilled winds. Instead, this smell was musty, old. Like an old box recently opened and revealing treasures. The footsteps were something new, too, as for most of the trip she couldn't hear a thing. This must mean they were on tiled or wood floors.

She knew where she was, of course. Freddy Fazbears, pizzeria place. Someplace you could take your snot-nosed children and leave them there while parents either took care of errands or ran off to drink or have sex. Just a few moments alone for themselves or for their spouses. Frankly, Mari could see their point of view, since she and children hadn't really gotten along when she was younger.

Yet she knew she'd have to get used to them now, since she was going to be working with them everyday from 10 am to 9 pm.

She forced herself to remain still, listening as she was wheeled somewhere with a heavy metal door. It swung open with an angry screech, then slammed shut. What little light she had had was gone, and she was left in the pitch black. Nearby, she heard a man curse.

"It's already 10. I need to get outta here." her box was patted. "seems like you'll be unpacked tonight by an employee. Or hey, maybe the other animatronics will do it for them!" he gave a loud laugh as he walked out, the door opening once more in protest before it slammed.

The moment he was gone, she laid her head back against the wood. If what she was told is true, then the night guard would be here shortly, say about an hour before midnight to eat and drink before their shift began. Because Mari was an (expensive) and new animatronic, it would be likely that they'd be unpacked before the employee ate and drank. But that was still another hour away, and last she checked, she was alone with no one to play cards with.

Sure, there was Amy, but she had a sneaking suspition that Amy would cheat, and she was always a sore loser in life.

That, and they weren't talking to one another at the moment.

Her 'eyes' became lidded, and it seemed like reality was blurring at the edges. Time seemed to slow, and her sense of how much time was passing exactly wasn't at its peak performance like it could have been. Soon, she heard heavy footsteps walking to her box. She hadn't heard the door opening, so it couldn't have been the nightguard. Who else could be here that could walk?

Well, there were the animatronics, but she highly doubted that.

She didn't have to wait long to figure out who it was, for at that moment a loud cracking sound could be heard just inches from her face. The wood appeared to be bending away from her, and soon it broke off, leaving splintered pieces of box on her shoulders and chest, and bits in her mask, which were already growing to be a nusience.

A round face appeared in her line of sight, dark purple eyes meeting her own light purple. A bright smile passed the young woman that stood in front of her, and the woman grabbed the rest of the box and tore it away.

"Hi! I'm Chica!" she seemed very giddy to have Mari there, judging from how fast she tore away the steel beams and the wood. "We're going to hav-"

"Chica." a deep voice started them both, looking to Mari's left. A black tophat was the first thing Mari could see. "I thought we both agreed to leave them in the box until midnight."

"But that isn't fun, and I was way too excited! This is the first new animatronic that we've seen since Foxy came and joined us!" Chica bounced with giddiness, letting her hair bob along with her. It looked very fluffy for someone of her stature.

"Granted, yes, but Foxy was someone we were warned of and told about. Them." piercing blue eyes looked over at Mari, who was dusting herself off. "We were not told of them. "

Mari gave a tart laugh as she easily sank back into her human form. "Y'know, the 'they' can hear you. I'm the.. 'Marionette'. Just call me Mari, please."

Freddy seemed to be sizing her up, although she wouldn't have worried about being a threat. He easily had a good six inches over her, and seemed made to fight someone. Ironic, since he was supposed to be working with children. His dark skin easily faded into the darkness, which Mari wanted to find pretty. But due to his attitude towards her, she simply couldn't.

Maybe he's nicer when you get to know him better.

"Well, Marionette-"

"Mari."

" _Marionette."_ he glared at her, and she narrowed her eyes. He seemed to be picking a fight. "You're going to be on the Prize Corner during the day. Hand prizes out to kids, count tickets, stuff like that."

She snorted, which he didn't seem to like. Thankfully for him, he kept his mouth shut as he adjusted his sleeves. "Okay, sure."

"Chica will be handing out food. Cooking it, too. Bonnie, " here he motioned to a younger man, with tan skin and purple hair pulled back with a red ribbon. "Will be up on stage with me. He's playing the bass. "

"Who even plays base?" Mari knew they were being snarky, but it couldn't be helped. This is how they were programmed to be in the face of people who she viewed as bullies. Why Freddy was one, she could easily place. He was bossy, and she didn't like that.

It wasn't just about him being bossy. There was something cold and calculating in his eyes, the way his eyes roamed over her frame and studied her face. She tried to make sure she looked as fierce as possible.

"Since this is _Freddy Fazbears,_ you will follow orders given to you by _Freddy Fazbear himself."_ he guestured to himself, and Mari used all her mental strength to not roll her eyes or yawn. "You'll also be given new clothes, since your animatronic form is downright terrifying to children-"

"Says the six-foot bear."

"And the dress you have on is not at all appropriate." he folded his arms, daring her to challenge him.

She kept her mouth shut, instead smiling sweetly. "Alright.. and where can I find new clothes?"

Freddy jabbed his thumb in Chica's direction. "She'll take you to storage, and explain what you're going to be doing tonight. "

"Tonight?" Mari wanted her questions answered, but already the animatronic bear was walking away, pretending he hadn't heard any protests she had.

"Oh, and one last thing." he turned, facing her. "Try and defy me... and I can guarentee that your life will be made a hell in which you won't survive for long."

The crew of three seemed startled when Mari chuckled.

"You? Make my life hell?" she put her hands on her hips, shaking her. "Too late for that. Try again in another lifetime."

He gritted his teeth and continued walking off, leaving the room that Mari had been dropped off in .

Surrounding her were things she could name. Things she was so familiar with since she used to see them every single day back at her home. Blueprints were posted up on the shelves, each one marked in white marker the name of each animatronic. She could see a new one, not as dusty, had been added, and her familiar father's handwriting revealed it to be how to fix Mari, and common things that were and weren't threatning to Mari's health.

She turned away, her throat closing up, and she followed Chica. The blonde talked about how happy she was to have Mari, as it was all mostly boys, and she had been the only girl in the building before they gained news that they would be retrieving a new animatronic.

They walked past arcade games and went into the kitchen, heading to the back.

"It was a 50-50 chance that you would be a boy. If you had been, I probably would have started pulling out my hair!" she laughed.

Mari found her lips twitching upward, giving an awkward chuckle. "Yeah, that would have been a shame."

"Sooo, where are you from?" she opened the doors to the very back of the kitchen, to a storage box that was color-coded. Giving Mari a once-over, she looked over in the black and white parts.

The smile vanished. She looked at a crack in the wall, rubbing her arm. "Well... I came from a place once known as Russia. We call it Serenity now."

"Isn't that the place with all the snow and killer wildlife?" Chica looked excited, clinging to a black dress and white tights.

Mari thought back to her life expiriences. "Sadly, not where I'm from."

Chica's arms drooped. "Oh, okay." she perked right back up. "So why were you sold here?"

A deep breath. Another. Three more. "There... was a fire... " she switched to lying, avoiding the horrible truth she couldn't yet face. "And my creator needed money to fix his house. "

Chica looked visibly upset. "That must have been horrible..."

Mari laughed a bit, taking the clothes she was being handed. "It's alright, I guess. I was getting old, anyways."

Chica was quiet for a while, then spoke up. "Ya know, if Freddy is being mean or anything, just... call for me. Freddy's been known to be controlling and overbearing on newcomers. "

She got a grin in response. "Oh, that sounds fine! I've been known to be highly annoying and rude. Maybe I can annoy Freddy enough that he throws down that stupid top hat of his."

The amythest-eyed chicken snorted, covering her mouth. "Let me know if you do, okay?"

"Alright" Mari nodded, smiling as she changed. The clothes were snug, but they would do. A small slit up her left leg made sure she had some mobility whilst being child-friendly; essentially, it had puffy spots, a vest, a skirt, and knee-high boots."This is child-friendly?"

Chica shrugged. "It's weird. But frankly, if you didn't already have a color scheme, you could have gotten bright orange and green."

Both women made a face of disgust, before heading back out.

* * *

"So what we get to do every night is try to stuff the nightguard." she had said this with such a straight face, Mari almost believed her.

She gave a laugh before she noticed Chica herself wasn't laughing. "Oh, gods, you're serious?"

"Deadly serious." she smirked, giving Mari finger-guns. "Yeah, but something happened a long while ago, and now we try and stuff the nightguard into the suit. The phone dude he listens to is ancient and outdated... Says we think he's an endoskeleton or some crazy buisness."

Mari snorted. "An endoskeleton?"

Chica put on a deep voice. "That's a big no-no here!"

The white-haired girl shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So, what if we catch him?"

"Oh, we don't try." chica smiled. "We usually just hang out. Go and try to scare the nightguard or something. Freddy even gave us the whole "If you can scare him so badly he passes out you don't have to try next time" thing."

"So if I scare him til he passes out tonight, I can charge through the night?" her eyebrows rose.

Chica nodded. "Only Foxy has been able to even remotly do it, and even then, he causes the night guard to have a heart attack. So, he constantly win/fails."

Mari pouted. "Poor child. But ah... who even is Foxy?"

"A pirate. He hardly comes out of his Cove ever since he got really damaged. And since there's no place that sells our parts, he's paranoid about being hurt more. So he just stays in the Cove, bidding his time. "

"I hope he bids his time in a fashionable manner."

"Well... I mean.. once he fell on his face cause his foot got tangled in the Cove's curtains. Does that count?" Chica gave a shrug.

Mari nodded, smiling . "It totally counts. So when does this whole chilling thing start?"

"When the clock hits 12." chica leaned against a wall, yawning.

Bonnie and Freddy were nearby, chatting in low tones and seemed to be planning something. Mari nudged Chica, who looked up at the two.

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're planning again on how to get the guard, which always usually fails. I've learned not to try with them." she gave a small laugh.

"Freddy seems a bit.. brash, don't you think?" Mari straightened up, clutching their hands together.

Chica shook her head, hand on her hip. "He's programmed that way. He wants something, and he'll take it. He'll probably kill himself like that someday."

The white-haired girl studied those who walked around her, taking into account everything she saw. Before long, the alarm for 12 am rang, causing Mari to nearly jump out of her skin. Shaking off the embarrassment, as Chica was snickering, she turned to the blonde.

"Well i'm going to go and knock out the nightguard." she smiled, pointing a thumb in the direction of the office.

"Are you sure you can even do it?" the chicken suddenly seemed aprehensive. "It may be a bad idea."

"I'm sure I can. It's not like it's insanely difficult and that I'll just fail over and over again, right?" she snorted, folding her arms as she headed out.

She needed to prove her worth, mostly because her self-esteem was so low. Freddy hadn't helped matters either. Every time he looked at her, she felt that she needed to spit or punch him, feeling as if she was small and unremarkable in his eyes. Frankly, she didn't take too kindly to being made to feel like her very exsistance was a mistake, and this was something she was going to prove him wrong about.

Carefully, she hooked her wires, which had been added on by her father before she left, to the building, feeling it's very life thrum just under her skin. She felt where everyone was, as if she had eyes on them. Chica was waiting in the kitchen, although what she was doing remained blurred to Mari. Freddy and Bonnie were onstage, talking to one another in murmures. Bonnie was moving his arms spirratically, as if he was having a seizure.

The nightguard was in the office, the building seemed to tell her. He was leaning back in his chair, tablet in hand, sipping his drink. Mari walked to the office, but once she got close enough, the door slammed shut on her.

Freddy had glanced up, and laughed a bit. She didn't need the building to know that the laugh was aimed at her, him thinking that she was stupid and couldn't handle a simple task. She shook her head, coaxing the wires to drain the mans battery much, much quicker. After all, if all the power was out, then the doors would go up, correct?

Well, she was right. The moment the doors went up was the moment she had _planned_ on attacking the man. However, Freddy had other ideas.

He shoved her out of his way, playing a damned song that grated on her ears. He grabbed the man and stalked off, hardly offering her a glance as she struggled to get off the floor. Her wires helped her, spooling back into her shoulders and pulling her up with them.

She growled. "Stupid bastard."

Mari stalked back to Chica, who noticed her grim expression. Chica sighed.

"Let me guess. Freddy took your kill."

"Okay, who said anything about killing, first of all," mari glared, but didn't have the time nor energy to care about it. "Secondly, how did you guess."

"He does it all the time." she sat on the counter, chewing on a piece of pizza. "Whenever the power goes out, he goes in, no matter who's in the room with the nightguard, or how far along they are in their attack. It's happened so many times, but 6 am usually happens just before he's able to get the nightguard. It pisses him off to no end. "

"so you're saying he likes everyone to believe he's the one doing everything when in reality it's him being a complete and total jerk?" Mari was handed a piece of pizza, which she studied before taking a bite.

Now don't get her wrong, she doesn't need to eat, and therefore hardly ever does. But this pizza tasted better than anything she tried. She wolfed it down, hardly listening to Chica.

"He was programmed that way, and despite advancements made recently in this thing called 'society', he hasn't changed. He's a person who likes to be in control and doesn't like it when someone tries to take his spot. "

Mari smirked, ignoring her pizza for a moment. "Well then he'll have a hell of a time trying to get me to back down."

 ** _A/N: Heeeyo, it's chapter dooooossss, i can't party, i just wanna stay home!_**

 ** _Jk. Please review, tell me things you'd like to see in the future, tell me things that could be changed, should i describe more things, less things, do i need to specify characters personalities? PROBABLY._**

 ** _Kay, g'night everyone._**


End file.
